Family Guy: A new kind of Family
by LilNate03
Summary: The Griffin's Family is starting a new chapter of their life. Peter and Louis finally got Chris, Meg, and Brian out of the house as they starting the life of their own.


_**Few Years later...**_

 _Prologue_

The Griffin's Family is starting a new chapter of their life. Peter and Louis finally got Chris, Meg, and Brian out of the house as they starting the life of their own. Chris is now in college out of state getting his Bachelor degree in Science and joining Pro Football University which it's the same school that Brian went to. Meg finish college as she got her Doctor Degree and move in with Glenn Quagmire as they finally got together. Even though, Quagmire is one of Peter's bestfriend, he trust him to be with his daughter and Quagmire is a little reasonable but, Quagmire is the same with his "Gitty" catchphrase and be a horny pervert toward Meg.

Brian finally got a nice job as a business man and finally got back with his ex, girlfriend, Shauna Parks who he eventually got married too. Peter got the two of them back together as he apologizes to Shauna for the plans for rename James Wood Regional High School. Shauna forgave Peter, and Brian manage to change the school name to, " Griffin Regional High School" instead and made Shauna Principal of the school.

Stewie Griffin is now a senior of "Griffin Regional High School" while being a bad boy and hanging with the wrong crowed.

And Peter and Louis are just living like a happy couple that don't have to deal with no children other than Stewie and just living their life.

Peter POV:

This last few years has been awesome! Chris is far away from college and I haven't seen his fat ass over a year now but, I hope everything fine with him. Better than the school I put Chris in the last time.

[Throwback]

{Peter and Chris was applying to a school called, "Austin Peay College" where the advisor woman as asking them some questions.

" What are his studies?" asked the advisor woman.

" What the hell you talking about? Chris hasn't even register to school yet!" yelled Peter.

" No Mr. Griffin, what is Chris studies?" the advisor woman questioned again.

" How many times I have to tell you! He has not in roll yet!" Peter was explaining it to her. " God, you people are so stupid here!"}

Meg also move out the house when she started college by getting her doctor degree. Meg change her ways, attitude and got a new make over. Meg is not horrible anymore! Meg was looking so good that Quagmire wanted to date Meg. Meg and Quagmire dated a quite a while now and been living together often.

Brian got back together with Shauna and got married and Stewie...Well, Stewie is just being a plan bad ass boy who needs a ass whopping!

And me and Louis is living happy as happy couple. I love Louis to death and I would do anything for her.

Louis and I were making love on the couch while doing our crazy ways like old times.

" Oh Peter!" Louis call Peter name.

" Oh Louis!" I call her name.

Suddenly, we been interrupted by the door being knock as I wonder who that could be. Who ever it is, they causing me and Louis time together.

" Got damn it!" I cursed so loud.

" Peter, go check and see who is it." said Louis.

I nod my head as I got up and went toward the door to see who it is. I open the door as I see a pretty young girl who is about in her early twenties. She has long blonde curly hair, with blue eyes, skinny and curvy looking like a model. And also wearing nice pretty expensive white dress with black heels to match.

" Can I help you?" I questioned.

" Are you Peter Griffin?" she asked me.

" Yes, I'm Peter Griffin." I answered. " Now, who are you?"

" I'm Kristina, you're daughter." the girl answered, which just shock me to death.

Brian POV:

The last few years I'm finally being happily married to my hot momma, Shauna thanks to my pal, Peter who brought the two of us back together. I can't be even happier by being with the woman I love. Me and Shauna finally got our own place and just being happy. I haven't been this happy since Justin Beiber dump Selena Gomaz.

[Reality]

" I'm sorry to say this but...I think we should date other people. It's not me, it's you. I hope you understand." said Justin Beiber which Selena Gomaz busted out crying in tears and bark like a dog.

I was in my master bedroom as I was sitting on the bed naked as usual since I'm a dog while I was waiting on my big booty meat Shauna wearing her sexy new bikini set. Me and Shauna been together for a quite a while now and we were trying to have a baby together. Shauna was the best thing that happened to me, every since me and Meg were not seeing each other, I was time for me to move on.

I still have a thing for Meg a little, she just so damn hot! But, I'm happily married and I'm happy that her and Quagmire finally in a relationship.

As I was reading my newspaper, Shauna came in wearing her sexy black bikini with her black high heels as she start twerking her butt right in front of me. I'm the luckiest dog in the world.

" Hey Brian, what you think of my bikini set?" Shauna questioned me which I started getting nervous and while my man hood was kicking in as I was looking up and down of her sexy ass body.

" Wow! You look Incredible!" I told her as she just smile at me delight.

" How about you come teach me a lesson in bed. I been a naughty girl." Shauna was playing dirty.

" Oh maybe you do need some couple of lesson that I can teach you." I told her as she walk up closer to me and start kissing me.

" Oh yeah." she whispered.

" You need a real man to teach you some tips." I was keep on telling Shauna while we was kissing.

" Give it to me!" Shauna tells me as we was making love in the bed and having sex.


End file.
